The Weirdo Hoenn Adventure
by Voltiguer
Summary: This story is about three people who set out on a pokemon journey in Hoenn, heck, i'd be suprised if only one person takes interest in this story. Shippings and characters inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

"Speech"

'Thinking'

Pokemon speech

Pokemon Thinking 

Hoennshipping

WeirdShipping

StarterShipping

A/N: This story is a lot different from others; I hope you enjoy this story.

Full Summary: Dawn and May has been best friends for a long time, Dawn lives with May and her mother and both moved to Littleroot Town. Brendan, a snowy-haired boy travels with them under the order of the Prof. Birch.

XXX

Two girls sat inside a bumping truck, boxes tossed around causing them to squeal out in pain. The first girl, a brunette with a red shirt, red bandana, white miniskirt with black biker shorts underneath and sneakers, was named May Maple. The girl beside her with blue hair, white beanie, black tank top, pink miniskirt and boots with a red scarf was named Dawn. The two girls were best friends since they were born. The two moved here because of May's father, Norman, who is a gym leader. Finally the back of the truck door opened.

"Honey dears, we're here!" announced a woman with a kind smile on her face. The two girls jumped off, glad that they were able to get of the god forsaken truck, after all, a truck driven by Machokes, whoever owns the company is mad.

Machoke removal Centre

"MUAHAHAHAHAHA, no one can defeat me now, I have the greatest cookie…"

Littleroot town

"Now girls, after you set your clocks come back down so we can see Norman on TV about the new Gym!" said Mrs. Maple as she gently pushed the girls inside the house. The two went up to their respective room, took a look and set their clocks. Both of them went down the stairs to see that the Machokes were no longer here and the oldest woman watching the television.

"Ah, there you are, quick! Norman is on TV" Mrs Maple called out as she beckoned towards the two girls, both of the girls quickly turned their attention to the screen but the program concluded.

"Ah to bad, oh wait! How about you two visit your neighbours, I'm sure they will be thrilled to see you!" the lady suggested as she pushed them out.

The two slowly walked to the house beside theirs, it was a fairly simple house, two floors with a few windows. The two knocked the door, it took a few minutes before the door swung open to reveal a lady that seems to have a good nature… too good nature.

"Ah, you must be our new neighbours, why don't you meet Brendan, he should be upstairs, oh and may I know your names please?" the lady asked in a kind voice and ushered the two up. Of course the two girls rarely got a chance to speak; maybe they could speak to the boy.

As they arrived at his room, they heard a shout, a crash, weird noises, some more crashes, more shouting and finally more crashes. The door opened to reveal a white haired boy hanging a Treecko and Lotad from the ceiling with sticky tape. The boy turned towards and gave them a smile.

"So you must be the new neighbours huh? The name's Brendan, but as you can see, I'm clearly treating my Treecko and Lotad with care and all" Brendan said, he wore a black and red… well everything; shirt, pants and headbands. Brendan continued tying up before turning to the two girls. "Hey, you two shy or something? What's your names? You know my pops is waiting to give your pokemon to you after he gave you the forms right?"

"Well I'm May and this is Dawn" May informed as Dawn nodded, Brendan took out his pokeball and returned his pokemon before pulling the two girls towards the Littleroot Lab.

XXXX

The three left, waving back at the small crowd, of course the three were supposed to travel together, after all, who knew Professor Birch had the Terminator eye? It was fairly quiet, May chose a Torchic and Dawn chose a Piplup. May and Dawn chatted to each other on various topics as their first pokemon followed them chatting to each other in turn. Brendan however walked in front of them, humming to himself with a Treecko on his head as his Lotad scuttled after him.

Treecko Man, I could use a soda right now

Lotad Dude, I think the starter chicks have the hots for you with that, Treecko raised his eyebrow, the comment was completely random, but then again, Lotad is completely random.

Treecko At least I scored more than old man

"Why you!" Brendan suddenly said (Trainers can converse with their pokemon but other humans won't be able to understand pokemon that are not theirs) as he started strangling Treecko. May and Dawn sweatdropped, the two 13-year old girls jumped in pulling Treecko from Brendan.

"No! No! Just let me strangle him 2 more minutes!" Brendan shouted as he tried to tear himself of May's grip but the two tumbled over. Brendan suddenly felt his hand on a soft… he looked up to see May with her temple pulsing.

"PERVERT!"

(Few minutes after heavy violence and gore so you, my dear readers, can sleep at night)

A bloody mass that is Brendan groaned, his pokemon Treecko and Lotad were scared out of their heads. May and Dawn both were a little disgusted as Brendan sprang up with no injuries what so ever though Brendan made a mental note not to anger girls… especially the pervert hating girls.

a/n: I am a … Failure (cries in corner with the word 'depression' slamming on my head) this is too rushed so I'll polish it when I feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon.

"Treecko! Lotad! Bullet Seed!" ordered Brendan as his pokemon faced a Zigzagoon and Shinx. The gecko and the weed shot a barrage of small brown projectiles aimed at the unfortunate pokemon but the Shinx recovered and dashed at Lotad. Brendan called out to Treecko to intercept and finish of Shinx in which he did.

EAT THIS! Treecko cried out as it performed a pound on the poor Shinx's head effectively knocking the pokemon out.

"Yeah! We've won!" Brendan cheered as he grabbed his pokemon and swung them around, the other trainer sighed as he returned his pokemon and left. His two human companions, May and Dawn, looked at him dully.

"Seriously Brendan you look like a dork… We're nearly at Petalburg City" Dawn muttered as she and May turned to move on to Petalburg city. Brendan made a face and gritted his teeth, he set his two pokemon down.

"May, Dawn" Brendan called out before pausing for dramatical effect, he pulled himself into a pose, pointing at them, "I challenge you to a pokemon battle! Double battle!"

Dawn and May looked at each other before nodding and took out their pokeballs releasing a Torchic and Piplup, Treecko and Lotad jumped in front of Brendan.

"If you lose, don't go crying back to your mommy!" Brendan taunted as his pokemon nodded in agreement. Dawn gritted her teeth but May wasn't fazed by the comment.

"Ha! As if old man! Torchic Ember" May shouted

"Let's use bubble Piplup!"

"Alright men! Take them down with Bullet Seed!"

Treecko and Lotad shot a barrage of seeds as Piplup and Torchic shot their own projectiles. The attacks clashed and the pokemon charged at each other, Torchic shot out first and her tiny legs swiped at Lotad and soon Piplup joined the beat down knocking Lotad out. Treecko pulled back while firing seeds in order to make distance between his opponents.

"Not so high and mighty are you now?" May taunted as Brendan returned his Lotad looking a bit alarmed. The white-hair boy scanned the battlefield before directing his final pokemon.

Here we go! shouted Treecko as he rushed at the red chicken and fired seeds at the blue penguin. Piplup attempted to dodge but several seeds landed on the unfortunate penguin. At this point when Torchic braced for Treecko's attack, the green gecko suddenly rushed towards the recovering Piplup before striking it down with a Quick Attack. Piplup struggled to get up but Treecko pounded her knocking the water starter unconscious. May, startled by the result ordered her starter pokemon to use ember, but Treecko slammed into Torchic with another quick attack.

"Alright Treecko, we've got it in the bag, finish it of with Bullet Seed!" Brendan shouted as victory was etching on his face. Treecko gave out a war cry before spitting his seeds (That didn't come out right) at the hapless chick. Torchic tried to dodge the seeds but she fell at her condition.

"Oh yeah! Who's da man?" Brendan cheered as he did the victory dance and his ego grew. May and Dawn returned their pokemon with disgusted looks before leaving Brendan. Brendan kept on cheering with his pokemon until…

"Hey! Wait for me!"

XXX

The three arrived at Petalburg City, Brendan, clueless about May and Dawn's negative feelings about him. The city was quite a small one, a few large buildings of companies, apartments, restaurants and several more. Of course that is not the only thing, May managed to catch a Wurmple as Dawn caught a Pidgey (She wants a Pidgeot). It also came to shock that May and Dawn signed up for Pokemon Contests instead of the Hoenn League. By sundown, the three reached a building with a large 'P' on it, stating that it is a pokemon centre.

The three entered the pokemon centre to find that several people along with their pokemon lounged there. Some pokemon had bandages over limbs, some people eating at the canteen, Chansey's running around holding medicines and a lady with a nurse uniform at the counter.

"Hi Nurse Joy, we would like two rooms and our pokemon healed please" May said as the three trainers laid their pokeballs on a metal tray, a Chansey took pokeballs and headed to another room while Nurse Joy brought two key cards. Bidding the nurse a goodnight, the three sluggishly headed towards their respective rooms (May and Dawn in one room, Brendan in the other).

Brendan flung himself on his bed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling. They say that the Petalburg gym leader was none other than the legendary Norman Maple, May's father. He continued staring at the ceiling, until a soft knock was heard from the entrance of his room.

"Come in"

The door opened to reveal a Chansey holding to pokeballs, the pokemon waddled in and placed the pokeballs on a nearby desk.

Your pokemon is fully heal and are ready to battle, have a nice day Chansey said before leaving the room. Brendan picked up his pokeballs and released his current party, Treecko and Lotad.

"Okay guys, Norman is the gym leader of this city, we're gonna train like no other before, catch some pokemon and stuff like that. You guys are my family and I know you are not gonna fail me, so my brothers, tomorrow night, we stand and fight" Brendan shouted as he clenched his fist and his eyes burned with passion, his pokemon did the same thing. The stomach of Brendan suddenly grumbled.

"After we get something to eat first" Brendan said as he and his pokemon left the room.

XXX

Brendan and his pokemon strolled through the streets in searching for a place to eat. Sometimes his pokemon would point to a location but Brendan refused and continued searching. At last they came to a stop at an 'All-you-can-eat' Buffet. The three joyously ate their meal before making it to the outskirts of the city to train on wild pokemon.

XXX

The next day.

"Where here" May said as Dawn and herself arrived at a large building with the letter 'G' on it. Brendan was nowhere to be found, in fact, Nurse Joy had told the two girls that he left very early in the morning. The two entered to see a boy with white hair commanding a sea bird Pokemon against a black haired- man with a red jacket using a kangaroo like pokemon.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Maple!"

The two girls ran to meet the man, Mr. Maple, or known as Norman. The three exchanged greetings before the boy with the white hair shouted, "Can we continue?"

The two males nodded and begin to battle.

"Wingull, let's use Water Gun!"

"Kangaskhan, dodge it!"

"I didn't know Brendan had a Wingull" Dawn muttered to May, who nodded.

Kangaskhan side-stepped the Water Gun attack and launched itself against the seagull, Wingull in turn charged in with a Wing Attack. The two clashed leaving Wingull knocked out at Kangaskhan's feet. Brendan returned his pokemon and switched to another pokeball.

"Ugh, okay Lotad, time to bring the Kangaskhan down, GO!" Brendan shouted as he tossed the pokeball revealing the water weed pokemon.

Lotad launched of with a Bullet Seed attack, but Kangaskhan easily dodged the attack and charged in with a Slam.

"Lotad! Hold your ground and use Absorb when it's close enough" Brendan shouted as he saw the incoming attack, but the water weed pokemon was knocked away, Lotad started glowing and soon its body changed.

"Alright! A Lombre!" Brendan cheered. Norman congratulated the cheering boy before continuing the battle.

"Kangaskhan, Body Slam!"

"Lombre, Fury Swipes!"

The two pokemon charged at each other, only to get the water weed pokemon knocked out. Brendan made a face and grumbled, returning his pokemon.

"You're the last Treecko, let's go!" Brendan said and he threw out his last pokeball into the battlefield to release a gecko pokemon.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack and follow it up with a hit and run Bullet Seed!"

Treecko complied and darted towards Kangaskhan's head, the gecko retreated immediately after he landed the attack and started shooting seeds. The kangaroo pokemon roared in irritation and chased after the shooting Treecko, unfortunately for Treecko, Kangaskhan was too fast. The larger pokemon smashed into the starter pokemon knocking it far, Treecko quickly recovered and stood waiting for Brendan orders.

"Okay, Mr. Maple, let's finish this with one last blow" Brendan offered.

"Agreed"

"Okay Treecko, let's do this with a Quick Attack"

"Kangaskhan! Finish this with a Mega Punch!" Norman ordered.

The two pokemon once again charged, the two attacks clashed and both pokemon skidded on the floor with their eyes as swirls. Brendan sighed as he returned his respective pokemon before shaking hands with Norman.

"That's a good battle Brendan, you'll soon surpass me fairly soon!" Norman stated but he sweatdropped when the white-hair boy curled up with the words 'depression' slammed on his head.

"He can't take a lost like a man dad" May said as she and Dawn ran up towards the two males.

"Awww… shut it you old hag" Brendan mumbled and with wave, he left to heal his pokemon, May just stuck her tongue at the Birch and Dawn shook her head.

"After Brendan comes back, why don't we have lunch together? I can teach you the basics of pokemon soon" Norman offered and both girls nodded in agreement.

A/N it sucks huh… well … yeah it sucks, I think I need to clear my head before continuing the story.


End file.
